My Guardian Angel
by PottyParker
Summary: After Fred's death George hasn't been the same, he has decided to write a letter to Fred, telling him of the fast few years, hoping it will ease the pain. Set about 2000/2001.


Fred,

The past few years have been hard, I miss you being there next to me at all times, I miss your crazy hair-brained schemes, and I miss always having someone to talk to, the same age, going through the same things as me. Not a day goes by when I do not think of all we had achieved.

Losing you has taken time to get over, me taking longer than anyone else in the family, even mum. I was, and still am, so used to there being a presence by my side, looking over me, ready to help, ready for anything that came our way.

The way that even though we are twins, exactly alike, we were so different, the way we smiled, laughed and weird habits. The likeness helped us through the years, but it is a burden now. Seeing myself in the mirror, it is like looking at you again, but it is not, it is just a reflection. You cannot ever come back.

Sometimes I wonder why it could not have been me, I had already lost an ear, and already a part of me gone and the rest of me could have easily followed.

We had our lives planned out, a successful business, a loving family, years left of our lives. Never have I once regretted anything we have done together.

Together- that is what we always were; we stuck by each other through thick and thin, through all of the battles and the war. The only time we were not together was when I lost an ear and you… your… life. Its weird how not being together had affected us so badly.

Sometimes when I feel down, or lonely, I just sit in front of a mirror, pretending it is you I am looking at, not my reflection; but it is not the same, nothing could ever replace you.

When I am in times of conflict, I think of what you would have said, and I feel better, like you are there with me. My Guardian Angel.

I think I should tell you how what life has been like since you have passed, sounds stupid, but it might help.

Harry and Ginny have back together, they were always so perfect. Their wedding is coming up soon; it is going to be a nice, summer one, only close family and friends, nothing too fancy.

Ron and Hermione got together, I always suspected they had something; they're taking it slow, but they have moved in together, seeing what it's like being with each other all the time (even thought they had that at school).

Percy no longer has anything to do with the Ministry, working in a little shop. He met a girl, she seems nice, doubt it will last long; he is still a bit of an arse.

Bill and Fleur had their first child, a girl; born on the anniversary of the day You-Know-Who was defeated, the day you passed. She's called Victoire- it is French for 'victory'. That date is not a victory for me; it is a day of mourning my best friend.

Remus and Tonks died the same day as you, leaving little Teddy, Harry looked after him more once he had completed Auror training, Teddy pretty much lives with the soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Harry Potter.

Angelina and I got married, we found a connection after your death, you never were in a serious relationship, but you were still great friends, so she was in mourning too; she helped at the shop a lot and she was a joy to be around. Last year we had a baby boy, he looks just like us, but more you; he has the extra freckles. We named him Fred; he has the trademark Weasley hair, and inherited our mischievous behaviour. He is a bit of light in the dark whole that has been left.

Things have not been the same without you, after 20 years of having you by my side, it is strange for you not to be there, ready to pick me up when I have fallen, laugh when I am down, and be there in times of need.

Death is a strange thing; it brought out the worst in me for a while, but then the best. Death brought me closer to loved ones and made me be more thankful for them. Death made me enjoy life, and live it to its fullest, never waste a day. Death made me not take things for granted, cherish what you have, you never know when it might go.

I will never let anyone forget you; your memory will live on. Things will _never_ be the same without you, but I do not plan on dwelling in the past, I know you will be up there looking out for me, my Guardian Angel, in the big joke shop in the sky.

Wait for me, but I might be a while. ;)

Love you always,

George x

**Written for Malin, because she is awesome…. Hope you enjoy ****J R&R x**

*** edited ass to arse, 'cause I'm British like that ;)**


End file.
